


Shh...

by Spiderwhick



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder, SpiderwhickStraight, Straight what?????, Yandere, actually gay author tho, moiter, spiderwhicktag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwhick/pseuds/Spiderwhick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs around.</p>
<p>I know what she's up to.</p>
<p>Her agenda isn't inconspicuous.</p>
<p>It's all about him.</p>
<p>What did he do to deserve her love? He'd never wronged the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/gifts).



> Ya This is my first story, and If it had a cover, I have to find how to do that, but I don't think it's possible. Drawing on an IPhone with your finger is difficult. Anywho, enjoy. ;u;

_I watch with lifeless eyes as it happens._

_As early as I rise,_

_As late as I stay,_

_As much as I try,_

_I can never prevent a single one._

_The week always restarts. She's almost a god. She controls it all._

_What's worse, I'm almost nothing._

_She runs around._

_I know what she's up to._

_Her agenda isn't inconspicuous._

_It's all about him._

_What did he do to deserve her love? He'd never wronged the world._

_I've seen it all._

_The bloody floor, the bodies, the way she plays innocent._

_They never bother to ask me._

_She runs up to me sometimes, and just stares at me, saying nothing, but stands there as if she is and I can't hear it._

_But I remain in my stoic place._

_It's all I really can do._

_There's so much I wish I could do._

_But it remains a wish._

_I can't do anything, and it's killing me._

_No one is aware of my existence, yet._

_But when I find the right way, I will move._

_I will drop that shitty as hell smile on my face._

_And I will stop her._

_But until then, I'm just that girl under the tree in a video game._

_I have a name, too._

_It's **Osana,Fucking,Najimi.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wat you think? Boring? I dunno. Neonna suggested I try posting something, and I feel I'm still at Wattpad level, but why not? I thought I might try. Thanks, and thank you for any future kudos and comments, I'll be sure to read and reply to all those!


End file.
